<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by doop_doop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091575">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop'>doop_doop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Look, Raphael,” he said, “are you sure you want to spend most of a day collecting a flower for me just so I can have tea?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, yeah, totally sure. I don’t mind at all,” Raphael said. “It’ll be good training - and if you pack a snack for me, even better!”</p>
</blockquote><p>Lorenz has an extremely small, unimportant problem. So small, in fact, that he's resigned himself to live with it. </p>
<p>But Raphael, somehow, has the solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Raphael Kirsten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for Raphael Week 2020 for the prompt "Gifts".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lorenz, sitting at a table, sighed loudly into his empty teacup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he’d been alone, but Raphael, passing behind him, stopped in his tracks. “That was a big sigh,” he said, walking around the table to face Lorenz. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz hesitated. His worries were so minute, so laughably inconsequential, that he didn’t want to bother another person with them. But Raphael </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am down to the very last serving of my favorite tea,” Lorenz said, setting his hand atop the nearly empty tin. “I boiled water, but I don’t dare prepare it. I don’t know when I’ll next be able to procure some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man,” Raphael said, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite Lorenz. “Running out of your favorite of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz nodded. “Absolutely. And this tea, well… I find it uniquely comforting. I am not sure I will be able to find a suitable replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying this to anyone else would probably have gotten him laughed out of Garreg Mach, but Raphael looked genuinely sad. “Why can’t you buy any more? Is it because of the fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz nodded. “The main ingredient grows only on mountainsides in a remote area, and the supplier has been unable to harvest it for the last several years. Most of the routes to the location have been cut off because of the war, and it is notoriously difficult to grow this plant outside of its natural environment. You can’t find </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> tea with this flower </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so it isn’t even like I can seek out a substitute.” He sighed again. “I know it’s silly. There are plenty of other teas I like. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he trailed off, Raphael spoke up. “But this one is your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Raphael said. His eyes landed on the tin lying on the table between them. “Is this a picture of the plant they can’t get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lorenz said. Raphael picked up the tin to take a closer look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz expected him to say something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a pretty flower, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a bummer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect to hear Raphael say, “Hey, I recognize this flower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You recognize…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!” Raphael was grinning. “I know where it grows, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Lorenz was speechless, his mouth actually hanging open. “How do you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause I go on these long training runs sometimes,” Raphael said. “There’s this one mountain in particular I like to run up and down ‘cause it’s got a really nice lake nearby, and a couple weeks ago I was taking a break on the side of the mountain, just lying in the grass, and I noticed that flower. I was staring at it for like half an hour, too, so I know it’s the same one.” He handed the tin back to Lorenz, a smile on his face. “I know I could find it again, too. Want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lorenz said, his heart in his throat. He did not want to place too much hope in Raphael in case he was wrong about the flower or it was no longer in bloom, but he could not stop the surge of joy that shot through him. “Yes, I would like that very much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I know where I’m heading tomorrow!” Raphael said, and jumped to his feet. “But for now, I better go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna get to bed soon. I’m gonna wake up early tomorrow so I can get there and back before dinner!” He frowned. “How early would I have to wake up, I wonder… I might not make it back in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I will save you dinner if you aren’t back in time,” Lorenz said. “And - actually, let me pack some food for you to bring tomorrow, so you won’t be starving by the time you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Raphael said, “that’s really great of you, Lorenz!” He was giving Lorenz a look of surprise and gratitude, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lorenz </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one doing the favor for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not the other way around. It made Lorenz feel oddly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Raphael,” he said, “are you sure you want to spend most of a day collecting a flower for me just so I can have tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, totally sure. I don’t mind at all,” Raphael said. “It’ll be good training - and if you pack a snack for me, even better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a snack. An entire meal.” Lorenz rose to his feet, tucking the tin of tea under his arm. “In fact, I will start on that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late in the afternoon the following day, there was a knock on Lorenz’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been lying in bed reading, but at the sound he leapt to his feet and raced to open it. On the other side was Raphael, eyes sparkling and cheeks pink - though whether it was from exertion or sunburn, Lorenz could not tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael had a bag strapped across his chest, which he took off and handed gently to Lorenz. “Take a look,” he said, wiping his brow. “I really, really hope that’s the right plant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz cleared off his desk and emptied the bag onto it directly. There they were, the plants he’d been seeking - a little dried out, maybe, and quite a bit worse for wear thanks to the journey, but unmistakably the correct ones. Some even had the roots still attached - Raphael must have tugged them straight out of the ground. They only grew on mountainsides, but maybe, with a little bit of love, Lorenz could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are they right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz’s head jerked up at the words. Raphael was still looking at him, waiting for his answer. “Yes!” Lorenz said, more enthusiastically than he’d intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael grinned and pumped his fist in the air. “That’s awesome! You can have your favorite tea again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And perhaps I can even cultivate a new plant…” Lorenz looked down at the flowers on his desk, inspecting them. Yes, at least two still had roots; he had to get these to the greenhouse right away and see if he could make them flourish. And the rest he could dry and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…and Raphael was still there, wasn’t he? Lorenz felt so foolish; in his excitement he’d completely forgotten who’d made this all possible. “Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much,” Lorenz said. “I cannot even voice how grateful I am for your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, it wasn’t a big deal at all,” Raphael said. “That lunch you packed me was fantastic. I’d call us even!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will make you lunch any time you wish,” Lorenz said. “‘Big deal’ or no, I cannot stand to be in your debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man, you really don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t have to,” Lorenz said. “It would be a favor. Please allow me to show my gratitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you really want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, I shall. But for now, I am going to run to the greenhouse and see if I can plant these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright. I guess I’ll head to dinner then. See you around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Raphael walked away, Lorenz collected the delicate, fragile plants in his hands, half-running to the greenhouse and practically humming with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take some time to see if the flowers would thrive, but the tea, when Lorenz prepared it, was excellent - just as good as the tinned variety. Funny how a simple beverage could so greatly improve one’s entire week!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz decided to do something to further repay Raphael - make him another meal, perhaps, or at least share his own food with him - but on the next free day, the man was nowhere to be found. Lorenz looked everywhere for him, but Raphael wasn’t in his room, the dining hall, the training grounds, by the pond… Lorenz even checked the library and empty classrooms: nothing. No one Lorenz talked to seemed to know where Raphael might have gone, either. It was all very mysterious, and would have been concerning if it had been anyone else - but Lorenz knew Raphael could certainly take care of himself, should some dangerous situation arise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz had given up searching and was dozing in his room when there was a knock on the door. Suddenly everything fell into place. He jumped to his feet, ran a hand through his mussed-up hair, and opened the door, his heart fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lorenz!” Raphael stepped into his room and handed him the same bag as before. “Look what I got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag was </span>
  <em>
    <span>overflowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with flowers. Lorenz lowered his face and inhaled deeply. The scent was potent, a mix of medicinal and flowery - and, for Lorenz, deeply nostalgic. A smile rose onto his face unbidden. “Raphael,” he said, “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t ask me to do this,” Raphael said. “So don’t feel like you gotta repay it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d let me know you were going, I could have packed you a lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly was,” Lorenz said. “But I… I was looking for you today. I thought perhaps we might dine together, but I couldn’t find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael’s smile disappeared. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think for a second that you’d be looking for me. I hope you didn’t spend too much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Lorenz said. “Listen, Raphael, I want to plant these flowers as soon as possible, but after that, would you care to join me for dinner? I’ll be quick, I promise. I’m sure you’re very hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay!” Raphael was beaming again, his smile broad and easy. “I can help you carry them, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already done so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. We’re just heading to the greenhouse, that isn’t far. If it’ll help things go faster, I don’t mind one bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lorenz filled Raphael’s open palms with flowers. They looked so tiny against his huge hands, and at first Lorenz was afraid Raphael would crush or drop them; but he moved gingerly and slowly, as if he were cupping a baby animal, and none of the flowers were harmed. Lorenz had seen him kill a man with those bare hands; that they were capable of such gentleness was somehow even more awe-inspiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Raphael’s help, it did not take long to plant the flowers. When they were done, the two of them washed up and headed to the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite understandably, Raphael was famished. He ate like a starving man - cleaning his plate, begging the staff for seconds and polishing that helping off too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz had only eaten about half his food when Raphael finished his second helping, but he already felt full. “Here,” he said, pushing his plate across the table. “I’m sure you could use this, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael’s mouth fell open. “What? No, I can’t eat the rest of your food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course, but…” Raphael furrowed his brows. “I can’t take your food from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you! You need to keep up your strength!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz raised his eyebrows. “I’m not sure what you are implying about me, but I assure you, I am just fine. Now eat up, it’s getting cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael gave him one last doubtful look, then took the plate and began to eat - more slowly than he had eaten his own serving, as if he was half expecting Lorenz to change his mind and ask for the rest back. But Lorenz did not, of course. Had he finished his portion, he would have felt over-stuffed, and Raphael was certainly getting an immense amount of enjoyment from such a simple favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d finished, Raphael pushed the plate away, sighing deeply. “It always feels great to eat a meal after being hungry for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Lorenz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Raphael said, wiping his mouth. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to seem ungrateful in the slightest,” Lorenz began. “I’m extremely grateful to you for the favor you did me today. But I have to ask, why did you return to gather more of the flower for me? I didn’t ask you to, and I still have some left from your trip a week ago, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael looked thoughtful. “Well,” he said, “you said it’s your favorite. I know what I got you last time won’t last forever. And besides, flowers don’t always bloom for a long time - I had to swoop in and get as much while it was still there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Lorenz said. “That all makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Raphael’s voice dropped low, so low Lorenz had to lean in closer to hear him properly; he hadn’t known Raphael’s voice could even get that quiet. “There’s another reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I brought you the plant last week, you just looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d never seen you look like that before.” Raphael’s cheeks were pink; he was staring down at the table between them as if it fascinated him. “It was such a little thing, but the smile on your face… I was thinking about it for days afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz stared at him, his heart pounding. “R-really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Raphael said, full-on red in the face now. “Knowing you made that kind of face all because of something I did… you know, it’s a lot of work to get to the mountain where those little guys grow, but I don’t mind one bit, because I got to see you smile like that again today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz did not know what to say. He wasn’t sure anyone had ever said something like that to him before; if it had been anyone but Raphael, it would have seemed fake, with how perfect a line it was. Yet Lorenz knew Raphael was utterly serious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the idea that one silly facial expression from Lorenz could make someone that happy… It made Lorenz warm inside. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help how special it made him feel, and how happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that’s…” Lorenz wanted to say something, but all the words seemed to have fled from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable!” Raphael said. “That’s the last thing I want. If it’s better, I won’t say another word like this, ‘cause I don’t want you to feel weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lorenz said. The word had come out more forcefully than he’d intended. “No. I - I like it. I am not uncomfortable in the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Raphael said, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, you know…” Lorenz felt his own face growing hot. “Your smile is quite pleasant to look at, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You - you really mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow afternoon, will you take tea with me?” Lorenz said quickly. “I know you aren’t especially a tea person, but I will procure food as well. I promise it will be worth your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to spend too much time making it all fancy,” Raphael said. “You could give me river water and rocks and I’d be there anyways, because you’re my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lorenz said stupidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There - what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smile.” Raphael looked perfectly enraptured. Oh, it was silly, but when their eyes met, Lorenz felt his heart pounding. Raphael looked, well… he looked like a man in love, a man so rapturously happy nothing could bring him down. And it was catching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz stood too quickly, nearly tipping his chair over in his haste. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said, gathering up their dirty dishes. “I look forward to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz turned away quickly - if he hadn’t, he worried he might have lost his composure, just from the look in Raphael’s eyes. As he speed-walked away, he thought he understood Raphael perfectly. It was silly to change one’s whole schedule in an effort to elicit a smile from someone; but, Lorenz thought, the urge was definitely a relatable one. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- <a href="https://twitter.com/doop_doop2">My twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>